Puppy Love
by shadowroxas101
Summary: Mpreg. Roxas is injured, pregnant and untrusting of everyone around him. Maybe he just needs some puppy love.  Not a one-shot, or an AU ZackxRoxas, Akuroku, ZackxCloud, mention of ZackxAerith. see inside for full summary. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, and welcome to my new story.

This was something I really wanted to write since I already read all of the good Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy m-pregs, plus I could only find **TWO**actual fanfics with a Zack and Roxas pairing. Sad, I know.

Anyway, here's the full summary:

After a series of heart wrenching events plague Roxas, the young keybearer is left alone in The World That Never Was a mere shell of his former self. The only thing keeping him sane and alive is a promise he made what seemed like an eternity ago. But when a near death experience brings him to an unfamiliar world, will both old and new friends be able to bring him back from the brink of death? Perhaps one raven haired puppy could be the key to saving both his life and that of his unborn child.

* * *

Chapter 1

The cool night air echoed with the soft pitter patter of plump rain drops on the smooth pavement, as well as the occasional rumblings of far off thunder in the distance. An enormous heart shaped moon cast an eerie white glow on the barren and desolate streets of the city beneath it. No sensible person would be out on a night like this.

Hurried footsteps and gasps of pain all but shattered the steady rhythm of the rain, creating an entirely new tempo to this midnight symphony. Two lone figures ran through the darkened alleyways, one always a few steps ahead of the other.

One, a magnificent creature with resplendent silver hair cascading over his lithe yet muscular shoulders like a waterfall of stardust, nearly giving off the same haunting glow as the moon itself. His eyes were an inhuman and almost animalistic aquamarine, narrowed and focused like a large jungle cat hunting a rabbit. This beautiful predator was anything but tame, and everything in his being was driving him to kill his weakened and defenseless prey.

The other was nothing like the jungle cat, with golden, sun-kissed hair that held many different shades from strawberry to honey in its strands. He was younger than the silverette by nearly a year, but by appearance alone, one would think it was more than that. His body had a much smaller frame, and he still had the appearance of a young boy. Bright, brilliant sapphire eyes were wide with pain and terror as he fled for his life. He gasped and cringed as wave after wave of agony tore through his wounded body, and rivers of scarlet ran on the ground beneath him. Luckily, he had managed to escape the full brunt of the silver haired beast's attack, but the terrible laceration in his small chest was testimony to his own weakness. The blonde boy had been nearly starved to death. It was a wonder how both he and the small life inside him had managed to hang on for so long. But now, with the circumstances at present, it appeared that neither would survive the night.

Small, gloved hands tightened their grip on the oily black fabric of his coat. It was all he could do to maintain his equallibrium as the world seemed to spin around him.

A smooth, slick sound of boots skidding across wet pavement replaced the soft footfalls as the boy rounded a corner. He nearly allowed a smile to brighten his features when in the distance he saw a narrow alleyway, just wide enough to squeeze his slightly engorged form into. It was also lit from the moon in such a way, that, if wedged far enough into, it could completely cloak him in a veil of darkness.

Thankfully, his assailant had been far enough behind to give him enough time to worm his way far enough into the crevasse undetected. Trembling, from terror and nearly blinding pain, the boy was not entirely numb to the weak movement just below his empty stomach. Despite the bleeding and complete agony, he managed to pull his hand from the wound and place it on his slightly rounded stomach.

_Shh, _he soothed mentally, _We'll be alright. I won't let him or anyone else take us. I'll protect you no matter what. _

Unfortunately, his words did nothing to calm his own terror, and he continued to tremble taking shallow, shaky breaths. The boy nearly felt his non-existent heart stop at the sound of soft footfalls right outside his hiding place.

Pale, creamy skin and smooth porcelain features glowed in the moonlight, while the silken, silver mane glistened in the falling rain. The blonde swallowed hard, his shaking becoming far more violent. He was fairly certain this majestic yet deadly creature was unable to see him through the cloak of darkness, but still flinched as the beast began noiselessly sniffed the air. The scent of blood still permeated the air around the boy, and with the silverette's inhuman sense of smell, his black shroud could prove virtually useless.

His eyes closed, and his head dropped in silent prayer. This would most likely be the end of both him as well as the tiny life he had tried so desperately to protect.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes snapped open. Something wasn't right; something had changed in the darkened streets that confused the small blonde. Instead of the sound of another entity in the alleyway beside him, he was met with a deafening silence that rang through the city streets.

The silverette was gone. In his place stood a black portal, which soon vanished as well.

Near complete and utter bliss washed over the boy as he slowly sank to the ground with his back against the cold brick wall. He was safe, for now.

After a moment or so to confirm the silver creature's absence, the boy slowly wormed his way out from the cramped alleyway. Sharp pain almost instantly racked his small frame as he stepped out into the freezing rain, and he fell to his knees clutching his chest. Blood flowed from the wound in torrents, and it was only a matter of time before his vision left him and his strength close behind.

"D-Damn it," he panted weakly, "I-I gotta…ge-get out of here."

He knew that in his condition, there would be no way he'd be able to treat his wounds on his own. So, despite the fact that there was a distinct possibility that anyone he found would most likely kill him rather than save him, he felt he had a better chance of survival leaving than staying here.

With every ounce of strength he possessed, he opened a similar portal through the darkness, just as the silverette had, and pushed himself to his feet. There was no destination in particular. The boy simply wanted to take himself and his unborn child somewhere they wouldn't easily be recognized, giving them a better chance of survival.

Each breath felt as though his lungs were being pierced with dull and rusted knives over and over again. A seemingly permanent grimace was spread across his face. Small whimpers and yelps of pain echoed through the abandoned city as he staggered to the portal. On the last step, he collapsed, but thankfully it was just enough to make it through.

The passageway served to lead the dying boy to a city similar to the one from which he had just escaped. However, this one seemed to hold a sort of soothing warmth to it. It was comforting, and allowed the blonde to slip into a light slumber, engulfing himself in it. At least he wouldn't have to die in that cold, unforgiving hell hole known as The World That Never was.

After a moment, he forced his eyes to reopen showing him a dense array of colored blobs and indestinguishable shapes. His vision had left him, and soon his spirit would follow. He had arrived too late. No one could save him now.

His eyelids fluttered closed, and he concentrated on the surprising heat emminating from the concrete below him. A pale, slander hand found its way to his stomach, and he rested it there, feeling the skin shift beneath his palm and listening to the small yet strong pulse within him.

He had been so proud. For some unfathomable reason, his child had a heartbeat; something he himself had nearly given his life to posses. The blonde could spend hours with his hand on his belly, listening to the rhythm of the beating and feeling the child move inside him. Now, however, that innocent life would soon end, and that precious heartbeat would cease along with it.

Tears streamed from his tightly closed eyes at the horrible thought. "I'm sorry," he whispered almost inaudibly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated it like a mantra; listening to the sound of his own voice, and allowing it to fill him. It had been so long since he had spoken aloud, the sound was almost foreign to him and he didn't even recognize it as his own.

Almost as if the child could recognize that which its mother could not, it squirmed in response, forcing quiet sobs to escape through the boy's paled lips.

It was too much. After a minute, the streets became quiet once more. His senses were beginning to dull to a point where he was near completely numb. He wasn't even aware of the rushed footsteps sprinting toward him as well as the panic in the voices shouting his name. Just before the little blonde slipped into permanent darkness, he could just barely make out a single word.

_Roxas._

* * *

Awesome. So that was the first chapter.

I would really LOVE some review letting me know if you like the story, and if you want me to continue. If not, then I'll just have to take this story down and try again.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people of fanfiction. I'd like to give a special thanks to PhoenixDash for reviewing my last chapter. That one review really made my day, and I hope to get more readers as I get farther into the story. Thank you so much 3!

* * *

Chapter 2

A tall, lanky male, around the age of 19 or 20, sat on the floor beside a small twin bed, grumbling quietly to himself. His dusty blonde hair was done up in such a way that it looked like some sort of mullet/ mohawk combination, giving him the appearence something like a lead guitarist of a rock band. Pale, sea-green eyesstared lazily into the nothingness.

Why did he have to stand watch alone? It wasn't fair. He didn't understand any of this medical mumbo-jumbo. What good would he do if something happened while his lover was away; let the kid convulse until he gets back? That didn't seem like a smart idea.

He let out a heavy sigh and continued to stare off into space, absentmindedly running the fibers of the carpet through his long, pianist's fingers. A soft cooe and a gurgle snapped his attention back to the toddler on his lap. The little boy had the same pale green eyes as his father, and his long, fine hair was just a shade lighter than his mother's. Unlike his phlegmatic father, the child seemed quite content sitting on the blonde's lap, chewing his teething ring and pulling at the fabric of his father's jeans.

The older male let a warm smile grace his apathetic features, and gently mussed his son's hair, earning him a happy little giggle. "See?" he huffed quietly, "You know I'm not qualified for this stuff. Where's your mommy anyway?"

Both father and son jumped a little as a horribly agonized groan filled the small room. The tall male leapt up, cradling his child, and found that the little blonde boy they had saved earlier had begun to stir.

_This isn't good, _he thought, _Damn it, I knew this was going to happen. Where is he? He said he'd be back before the kid woke up._

Another pained whine, and the small blonde rolled himself onto his side, clutching tightly the wound on his chest. He was clearly in some pretty intense agony. His breathing was heavy and ragged, and his ghostly paled face was glistening with sweat. Tangled and matted honey blonde bangs, clotted with dried blood and dirt, stuck to his forehead and trembling eyelids.

The older blonde may not have been an expert in the medical field like his partner, but he knew it wasn't good for the boy's body to be under this much stress.

Just then, the cavalry arrived. A shorter man entered the room, pulling along an I.V stand in one hand, and carrying a large first aid kit in the other. Long, dark slate colored hair hung loosely around his head, almost completely hiding the right half of his face. His eyes, or visable eye, were a deep violet, almost indigo, and he was at least a foot shorter than his sandy blonde partner, around the age of 17. Despite all these little details, his most prominate feature was his rather large, six month pregnant belly sticking out from underneath his lavander maternity shirt.

"Zexy!" the taller male exclaimed cheerfully, bounding up to the smaller man like a energetic puppy, "I thought you were just not gonna come back and leave me here to deal with this alone."

Said male placed the medical kit onto the floor, and stretched, setting one hand atop his swollen stomach and the other on his sore lower back. Promptly ignoring the blonde's whininess, he panted, still trying to catch his breath, "How is he?"

"Well, he started waking up, but he's really hurtin, Zexy. You got anything in that kit that'll help 'im?"

Zexion exhaled exhaustively, and made his way over to the bedside. "Here, Demyx, why don't you take Kotaishi(1) to his room, and put him to bed for the night, then come back here."

Demyx nodded, happy to be of assistance. He always admired Zexion's ability to keep cool in tense situations, and how he always knew exactly what to do to help. Zexion was truely an amazing individual.

As the dusty blonde hurried off, Zexion knelt beside the bed and removed a needle filled with some sort of clear liquid from the first aid kit. Ever since his last pregnancy, the slated teen had found he could raide the abandoned castle that had once served as Organization XIII's stronghold for medication and various other supplies. Many of the various medicines had been used to help with the birth of Kotaishi, but the two parents figured that there would be just enough to get them through both Roxas' as well as thier own deliveries, though they would have to ration it carefully.

"Shh, Roxas, it's alright," Zexion soothed, "This should help ease the pain." He delicately slid the needle into the boy's small shoulder, and injucted him with the substance. It didn't take long for the medication to take effect. Slowly but surely, the whimpers and whines ceased, though they were soon replaced with short, panicked gasps as the little blonde struggled for air. However, Zexion had just the tool to solve this dilema. An oxygen mask was quickly secured over Roxas' nose and mouth, pumping oxygen into his small lungs.

_Oh _Roxas_, _he thought silently, _What happened to you?_

oOxoxOo

_"Axel."_

_"So you really do remember me this time? I'm so FLATTERED!" The redhead's anger and pain filled emerald eyes manifested itself as an enormous wall of flames erupted from the floor, surrounding both he and the young blonde. "But you're too late!"_

_Hard sapphire glared daggers at the other, and in that instant, everything he had forgotten seemed to come back to him in one foul swoop. With a flash of light, two blades appeared in each of the boy's hands, and he weilded them with expert percision. _

_Beaten, persued by both friends and strangers alike, struggling with memories that weren't his, only to have everything taken and replaced with lies; after everything he had been though , he was out for blood. It didn't matter what his supposed 'best friend' told him, he wasn't taking any more of anyone else's crap. He just wanted his pain to end._

_In a fiery burst, the redhead's chakrams appeared at his sides, and a malicious, predatory grin spread across his face._

oOxoxOo

_If it hadn't been for a single, well-timed attack, and one momentary laps in concentration, the fight would have ended in the redhead's defeat. However, that was not the case._

_Axel stood over the fallen bonde's limp and bleeding form; a sullen look dampening his normally cheerful features. "Rox," he whispered, mostely to himself, "I am so sorry, but you and I both know that this was the only way. I was not going to loose you for someone like him." The tall male knelt down and carefully scooped up the small boy. He then watched in disdain as his brunette counterpart awoke from his year long slumber, and left the mansion to go in persuit of both his freind, as well as the Organization._

_With a huff, Axel opened a portal through the darkness back to the World That Never Was. No one would take Roxas from him; not Sora, not Diz, not the Organization, no one._

* * *

Hey, sorry about that. Stupid fanfiction actually deleted the last part of the chapter, so I had to retype and repost it. Also, Axel may seem like a selfish jerk for now, but I assure you things may or may not change, lol, maybe for the better, but who knows *evil grin*

Anyway: (1) Kotaishi-prince

please review, and I'll hope to have chapter 3 up in a couple days :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people of fanfiction. I apologize, in my last update I had forgotten to give thanks to one of my reviewers, CattyCoopster. Anyway, again, special thanks to: PhoenixDash, CattyCoopster, and kingdomheartslover13. Thank you SO much for reviewing me, and I hope to hear more from both you readers who have been loyal from the start, as well as new readers just joining us. Enjoy the chapter :D!

* * *

Chapter 3

At first, all he could begin to comprehend was the horrible pain coursing throughout his entire body. However, a sharp prick in both his arm and wrist soon led to a blissful numbness. This allowed him freedom to concentrate on other things, like breathing for example. He couldn't. It felt as though his chest was locked into place, and despite his desperate attempts to force the air into his lungs, he couldn't draw in any oxygen. Bleeding to death, he could handle; it was almost peaceful how you just seemed to drift off into slumber, but not being able to breathe was an entirely different matter. The thought terrified him, and fueled each futile gasp for air.

Just as he was about to succumb to the darkness, he could feel something being pressed against his face, and hear the hiss of oxygen rush into his lungs. It was painful at first, but soon it became natural, and he allowed whatever was over his nose and mouth to breathe for him.

_I guess...this means I'm not dead, _he thought, _but where am I? Did someone save me? Then...wait...what happened to my baby? Is he okay? I can't feel him. My body's so numb. Please, someone tell me he's all right. He's all I have, I can't afford to loose him._(1)

"Roxas? Roxas, can you hear me?" The sound of the voice was so gentle and soothing, the little blonde completely disregarded the thought that whomever this person was was a stranger, and was meant to be feared. For the time being, however, he allowed the sound and feel of another's presence to comfort him, and lull him into a lax sense of security.

_I think...I remember that voice...but I can't remember who it belongs to._

"Roxas, if you can hear me, try moving the tips of your fingers on your right hand."

_Okay._

Roxas did as he was told, but unfortunately he found the task far more difficult than was first thought. It took everything he had just to get a single twitch from his numb fingers, but at least it proved he wasn't completely a lifeless lump of flesh.

"Very good," the voice sighed softly, "To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to be able to react this quickly after how much medication I gave you. Don't worry, you're going to be all right. That wound was pretty deep, but luckily we were able to stop the bleeding before it became too serious."

_But what about my baby? Is he all right? Please tell me._

"However, what I'm most concerned about at the moment is how malnourished you are. Right now we're giving you I.V fluids, but it's not a very good substitute for actual food. I know it may be hard after all you've been through, but you'll need to start eating as soon as you wake up, alright?"

_Okay, but what about my child? You haven't said anything about him. Does that mean he's... No, he can't be! He just can't! There's no way he's..._

To say Zexion was startled to see tears begin to flow from the boy's eyes would have been an understatement. His friend must be going through hell right now, even with his efforts to help the poor child. It was painful for the older teen to see his friend suffer like this, but he was doing everything he could for the time being, though he feared it may not be enough. Zexion tenderly laced his fingers through Roxas' soft honey golden spikes, now free of matted dirt and blood, whispering soft, soothing words.

There was a quiet click as the knob turned and Demyx poked his head into the room. "How is he?" the sandy blonde asked, wandering over to the bedside.

"He's conscious, but he's going through a lot right now."

"Rox is a strong kid, I'm sure he'll get through this." Demyx offered his mate a sweet smile, and helped him to his feet. "Now what about you? How's our little girl doin'?" He wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist, laying a large hand lovingly atop his swollen belly, and placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"We're fine," Zexion smiled warmly, "She's got a lot of energy, which is good but making things a bit difficult for me. Is Tai asleep?"

"Yep. He went down as soon as I set him in his crib. Why don't you go lie down? I'll keep an eye on things here and get you if anything happens."

Zexion arched a suspicious eyebrow. Demyx wasn't actually the best person to trust with something like this, and it made the younger male a bit nervous to think of him alone with Roxas in the condition he's in. "Are you sure?" Demyx gave him a cheery little grin that only served to increase Zexion's suspicions. "Alright then, if you say so."

As Zexion turned to leave, his eyes fell on the small boy one last time. What could've possibly driven Roxas to do this to himself? Zexion just hoped that there would be something he'd be able to do for him.

oOxoxOo

It had been two days before Roxas regained consciousness again. This time, however, he managed to actually open his dimmed azure eyes.

At first the world was the familiar conglomeration of colored blobs as it had been when he'd last opened his eyes. But, with time, the shapes and colors began to come into focus. He blinked a couple of times, then slowly tilted his head to gaze around the unfamiliar room. It was like some sort of makeshift hospital. There was an I.V stand as well as a large machine feeding him oxygen through a couple tubes in his nose. If only he'd had this a few months ago.

Suddenly, a memory flooded back into his mind, one he had to confirm if he wished to keep living. It was a struggle, but the blonde managed to regain control of his right arm, and pulled his hand to lay over his still slightly rounded belly. The fact that the bump was there meant nothing. He knew that he would still have it even after a miscarriage, so there was really only one way to confirm he hadn't lost his precious child. Roxas closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he possibly could.

What seemed like hours passed and Roxas was beginning to loose faith. Finally, after nearly ten minutes, he felt it. A faint, fluttering heartbeat. That did it. He alowed tears of pure joy to stream freely down his pale cheeks.

_Oh, thank you. Thank you!_

His stifled sobs came as quiet whimpers which, unbeknown to him, was cue for someone to check and see if he was all right. Not even a moment later, the door clicked then opened and a rather exhausted mullhawked blonde entered the room. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, having just been awoken at five in the morning.

Roxas' body instantly tensed. He'd forgotten all about the stranger's voice that spoke to him a couple nights ago, and was now solely focused on the possible threat to him and his child. After months of being chased and beaten, he trusted no one besides his beloved redhead. He was not going to let this person hurt his baby, not after everything he'd been through trying to protect it.

"Roxas?" Demyx whispered groggily, "You awake?"

When he didn't get an answer, the lanky male sauntered over to the bedside to check on his injured friend. It was four fifty three, and the only thing on Demyx's mind was sleep. But, he decided, if it was for Roxas, he'd be able to kick his lazy, selfish lifestyle and actually act his own age. However, that plan immediately backfired. As he neared the bed, he nearly ended up with a very sharp keyblade lodged in his stomach.

"Holy shit!" he cried, leaping back a couple feet, "What the fuck, Rox?" Demyx could only stare at the disgruntled blonde in sheer disbelief.

Roxas was crouched on the bed, backed up against the wall so he wouldn't fall over as he held his keyblade protectively over his stomach. He was practically naked aside from the pair of boxers he wore and the bandages wrapped around his small chest. The tubes feeding him oxygen and I.V fluids still stuck to his body having avoided the blade entirely. To Demyx, he looked like some wounded feral animal ready to strike the instant he got close enough. This much stress was not good for his friend.

"Come on, Rox," he soothed, inching slowly toward the boy, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, remember? It's Demyx. We're friends. Why don't you just put the keyblade down, and we'll talk. This isn't good for your wounds."

Perhaps it was from the dizziness from exhaustion, but his words seemed to get through to the small blonde, and he reluctantly lowered his weapon. He vaguely recalled Axel mentioning someone by the name of Demyx. Though he still didn't trust this man, he allowed him to approach the bed, but not too closely.

"See," Demyx whispered, his voice growing increasingly soft, "We're your friends. We're only trying to help you."

_We? _Roxas thought, _So there's more besides him?_

"Here, just lie back down. I'll go get Zexion to take a look at you and make sure everything's okay."

This was a command Roxas refused to comply with. He was not going to leave himself vulnerable no matter what this 'Demyx' person said, not with his baby so defensless. However, he did lower his blade fully, though not sheathing it.

One last check to make sure Roxas wasn't going to bolt, and Demyx hurried off to fetch Zexion.

Demyx peeked his head into his bedroom, then quietly tiptoed over to the bed where his mate lay sleeping. With Roxas there they had been forced to move Kotaishi into the room with them, so he had to be quiet.

"Zexy?" The tall blonde gently nudged Zexion's shoulder, earning him a groan and a lethargic smack on the hand. "Come on, Zexy, you gotta get up."

"Mmhmm, wha you wan Dem?" came the half muffled response.

"Well, Rox is up, but he's like really freaking out right now and he won't let me touch him. It's like he doesn't remember who I am. He almost ran me through with his keyblade for cryin out loud."

Zexion yawned, pushing himself up with an incredible lack of grace. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Go grab an icepack from the freezer and meet me there. He probably has a fever."

Demyx grinned and helped his pregnant mate stand. "Just be careful, kay? The kid's really on edge, and he might hurt you."

"I can handle myself just fine," Zexion smiled and placed a reassuring kiss on the older male's lips, then headed out to try and comfort the terrified blonde in the other room.

When he pushed the door open, he was shocked to find Roxas wide awake and alert. He had returned to his defensive position, holding his weapon in front of his belly and glaring at the slated teen. As Zexion walked in, however, his glare softened and he lowered his blade once more. This man was more trustworthy than the other, if only for the fact that he was pregnant as well.

"It's nice to see you're finally awake," Zexion said softly, as not to further rile up the small boy. He sat himself in the chair beside the bed, and watched as Roxas ever so slightly backed away.

_He doesn't trust me, _thought the older teen, _This isn't going to make things any easier. I'm beginning to think that perhaps Demyx was right._

"Roxas, do you remember who I am?"

Said male moved another inch back, then hesitantly shook his head.

"That's all right," he whispered, "My name is Zexion. The other man, the one who was in here earlier, his name is Demyx. All three of us used to be good friends, and neither of us would ever do anything to hurt you. We're prepared to do everything in our power to ensure you survive. Would you like to tell me what happened to you before you came here?"

The little blonde's tense body had relaxed as he listened, and he ever so slightly shook his head in response.

"That's still okay. I understand if you don't want to tell me now. It's obvious you've been through a lot. Is there anything you need to tell me? Anything that will help us take better care of you?"

Roxas turned and looked away, debating on whether or not he could really put his faith in these people. So far, they were the only ones who had tried to help him. Slowly, without looking at the older teen, Roxas took a hand from his blade and placed it on the small bump on his belly.

Zexion's eyes widened at first, but he quickly regained his composure. "I see. It seems as though I'm not the only one who went through Vexen's 'treatments'. Can you tell me approximately how far along you are?"

The little blonde was hesitant again. He'd never relinquished this information to anyone before, and he was starting to wonder whether he should stay or perhaps try and run the first chance he got. Right now, he was starting to lean toward the second option. After another moment of quiet contemplation, he reluctantly held up three fingers.

"So about three months then?" Roxas nodded. "That's good, thank you." Zexion smiled softly, reasuring the blonde some.

Roxas had almost become completely at ease when the door opened again, causing the keyblade to fly back to its original defensive position. His body froze once again, and he locked his gaze on the lanky blonde walking through the door.

Heaving a sigh, Zexion glared daggers at his mate. He had been so close to earning at least some of Roxas' trust, and now it had all gone out the window.

"What?" Demyx asked innocently, ducking into the room, "I got the ice pack just like you asked...though it took me a while to find it."

Suddenly, there was a soft thud as the keyblade fell from Roxas' hand and fell to the bed, disappearing in a flash of light. His bright, sapphire eyes quickly dimmed before they rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

Both men were quick to act and hurried to the little blonde's side.

"What happened?" Demyx panicked, "He just passed out. Is he okay?"

Zexion sighed once more, then gently moved Roxas onto his back to make things easier. "He shouldn't have even been awake, let alone putting this much stress on his body. It basically shut itself off in order to conserve energy."

"So...he's okay then?"

"Yes," the smaller male nodded, "He just needs more rest is all. At least we know now that he definitely has enough strength to make it through this."

* * *

Well, that's another chapter over and done! Hope you guys liked it. I believe Zack will be making his first appearance in the next chapter so stay tuned! :3

(1) He doesn't know the gender of his baby yet, but he doesn't think it's right to refer to his child as an 'it'. Therefore, he decided to give it a temporary gender for the time being.

PLEASE REVIEW! I need to hear your thoughts on the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people of fanfiction! I love how the further I get into a story, the more reviews I get! It makes me SOOOOOO happy! So, I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter: Sodenoshirayuki56, kingdomheartslover13, PhoenixDash, CattyCoopster. I LOVE you ALL! Please keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 4

Minutes turned to hours, which in turn turned to days, and as far as Demyx and Zexion were concerned they were no closer to getting through to the little blonde boy. He never spoke a single word to either, only allowing Zexion to give him medical treatment when necessary, and otherwise keeping to himself in the corner of the bed beside the wall. Both he and Zexion had a mutual agreement that the older teen was only there to assist him and nothing more, even though Zexion was determined to rekindle his friendship with the little blonde. Demyx on the other hand was an entirely different matter. Roxas flat out refused to allow the older blonde near him in any way shape or form, and attacked whenever he overstepped his boundaries. Neither of the older males understood why this was, but they accepted it and didn't argue with the younger. However, as they discovered later on, Roxas seemed to have taken a liking to their oldest child.

oOxoxOo

On his way to put Kotaishi down for a nap, Demyx passed by the door to Roxas' room he was struck with a sudden inspiration. Roxas was very protective of his unborn child. Perhaps he could use his own son to break the little blonde's icy shell, though he did risk getting slaughtered by Zexion if he was wrong and ended up scaring Roxas away further. However, in his mind it was worth it.

The door creaked as it was pushed open, causing the older male to flinch. He had wanted to be sneaky and perhaps catch the little blonde by surprise, but much to his dismay the door just had to go and ruin it for him. Just as he thought, as Demyx poked his head in, Roxas was already wielding his keyblade in the corner of the bed glaring angirly threateningly at the older male.

Demyx decided it was best not to say anything, and simply carried his son into the room and over to the bed. With each step Roxas tensed further, but he made no move to attack. He was confused by the small child Demyx was holding, and as much as his maternal instincts told him to protect his child, they also forbid him from hurting the other innocent life. His mind was so conflicted, but everything stopped when Demyx placed Kotaishi on the middle of the bed beside Roxas, then walked right out the door.

Confused sapphire eyes went from the door to the child, back to the door and finally stopping on Tai. Ever so slowly, he sheathed his keyblade, knowing this little thing couldn't possibly harm him or his baby.

Pale green eyes gazed curiously into blue ones, and Roxas couldn't help but feel the need to play with the little lilac haired boy. Tai simply had that air about him, making everyone who saw him just smile. Roxas didn't smile, but he did inch himself over to him, and lifted the toddler onto his lap. Holding the child just felt so right. It was the best the little blonde had felt in a very very long time.

Just outside the door, Demyx watched, enthralled, as Roxas began tickling his son's belly, earning him joyous giggles and squeals.

_Ha! I knew it! _Demyx boasted proudly to himself. _No one can resist my boy!_

He continued to watch for several minutes until he finally caught sight of something he hadn't seen in nearly two years. Roxas actually smiled! It was nothing short of a miracle in Demyx's mind.

oOxoxOo

Unfortunately, that was a sight either Demyx or Zexion had yet to see again. After that, every time they attempted to get Roxas to repeat his actions, the boy would merely pull Kotaishi onto his lap and rock him gently, not even so much as cracking a smile. Neither of the two males were certain why, but decided not to question it.

In truth, Roxas didn't want to become attached to the toddler, but wanted to be able to have a source of happiness during his stay there. His wounds were near completely healed, and he figured it was about time for him to move on. Perhaps though, he could come back once it was time for him to give birth so that he and his child could have a safe place to stay. Demyx, or at least Zexion, had proved themselves helpful, even if he still didn't fully trust them. He knew they would help him if he asked, he just didn't want to stay with them for another six months.

So, around three in the morning, Roxas quietly snuck away into the quiet streets, taking a couple hundred dollars and some rations for when he got hungry. Surely with how generous his hosts had been they wouldn't mind if he 'borrowed' some money. After all, he'd be far more of a burden if he stayed. A few hundred dollars wouldn't be much compared to what he would have ended up costing them. It would prove better for all if he took his leave now, and didn't look back.

_It's useless to get your hopes up over something that will never happen, isn't that right, Axel?_

oOxoxOo

"C'mon Angeal, PLEASE!"

"I said no, now stop bothering me."

The younger of the two pressed his hands together, as if in prayer, and tilted his head to the side looking exactly like the overgrown puppy everyone claimed him to be. A wide, pleading grin spread across his face and he gazed at the other expectantly.

His oily, raven black hair spiked out in all directions, but allowed some of the strand to hang loosely in his face making him look years younger than he actually was. He had originally tried a different hairstyle, but changed it back to his old one after everyone told him it didn't fit his personality. Years of training had given him a very well muscled physique, making him appear almost godly to some people, but those who knew him knew he was more or less a giant teddybear. His most prominent feature aside from everything else, however, were his piercing, light blue eyes. They almost seemed to glow, even in the brightest light, and captivated all who looked into them. He was the epitome of his title 'SOLDIER', a title he once held with the utmost pride, but now would gag if the word were even uttered in his presence.

The one addressed as 'Angeal' simply shook his head, virtually immune to the other's begging. "Why don't you go do something productive instead of bugging me? Hey, I have an idea, why don't you get some sleep? It's four in the morning, I'll bet a lot of people are doing that. You should join them."

"Aw, you're no fun, Angeal. We get another chance at life and all you want to do is sleep!"

Alright, that was it. Angeal pushed himself onto his elbows on the mattress and glared over his shoulder at the overly hyper pup. "Zack, I know this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, but that doesn't mean you have to spend every single hour of the day doing something. You **can **spend an hour or two a night sleeping, it's not going to kill you. Now **GO TO BED**!"

Zack's mood instantly deflated with his mentor's words, and he hung his head in defeat. Fine then, if Angeal wasn't going to provide him some entertainment, he'd just have to go out and find something to do himself. He hopped off the bed, replying his trade mark grin, and cantered out the door. Angeal simply sighed and laid back against the mattress.

It wasn't long after Zack bid his final farewells to Cloud that he was whisked away to what he believed would be the life stream. However, much to his surprise, instead he was sent to a completely different world just as healthy and alive as ever. Eventually he ran into his old mentor and father figure, Angeal, who had also been sent to the same world after his supposed 'death'. Zack would have been completely exuberant at having been reunited with his old friend, if not for one small detail. His precious little blonde had been left behind back in his old world. It had taken him a while to get over his lost love, and even if someone asked now it would still send him into a mini depression. However, for the time being he was just happy to be alive again with someone he cares for.

oOxoxOo

A nervous chill ran down Roxas' spine as he wandered through the barren city streets. Sure, it wasn't nearly as foreboding as The World That Never Was, but at least he was used to the cold silence of his old home. This place was unfamiliar to the young blonde, and he couldn't shake the feeling someone or something was watching him from the shadows.

As much as he wanted to find a place to hide from the unseen eyes, he just had to stop and rest. His stamina was failing him, and he found himself covering less and less distance between each break. It was frustrating, but he had no other choice but to give into his body's needs. He quickly ducked around a corner into an abandoned alleyway, and sat himself against the side of the building. The cold bricks made him shiver, but at the same time also served to soothe his gradually rising fever.

Normally he would have began to have second thoughts about trading a warm house for a dank alley, but at the time, the thought didn't even cross his mind. Roxas was actually completely at home in the inky black streets, far more so than he had been with Demyx and Zexion. Perhaps, if the sensation of eyes staring at him subsided, he would just stay there until morning.

_What do you think, little one? _he cooed to his unborn child, _should we camp here for the night? _Roxas was nearly shocked out of his skin when instead of the normal, subtle movements, he recieved a small kick in response instead. It was the first defined movement Roxas could actually feel with his hand. For the second time, Roxas allowed himself to smile warmly as the skin shifted beneath his palm. _You're getting so big! Before I know it, you'll be out here in my arms_, _and we'll actually be able to see each other. _That thought, coupled with his child's recent accomplishment made Roxas eccstatic. He would have danced if he wasn't so tired.

Suddenly, the joy was shattered as the sound of footsteps neared the alleyway. Roxas' senses were instantly focused on the sound, his body tense.

Three large men rounded the corner into Roxas' alley, each with a devious smirk etched into their features. The one in the middle was the biggest of the three, with short, black hair and light brown eyes that nearly seemed red in the dim light. A tattoo of a serpent snaked around his arm, and from what Roxas could see behind the dingy grey vest a adorned, his chest as well. He wore no shirt beneath the article of clothing, exposing a well toned, muscular chest and rather intimidating biceps and forearms that put Roxas' scrawny figure to shame. However, the man wasn't overly muscular. If Roxas could compare him to anyone, it would be Seifer from his days spent in Diz's alternate Twilight Town. His dark, baggy jeans hung low around his waist, showing off plain black boxers. This man was obviously the leader the way his followers trailed obediently behind him.

The other two were slightly less impressive than the other. On the left was just as muscular as his leader, if not more so, yet he was at least a good four inches shorter. A black wife beater stretched tightly over his well defined pectorals, also displaying thick, muscular limbs. The one on the right wasn't nearly as toned, and instead wore a red T-shirt covering most of his torso. He was about half an inch taller than his leader, and bore the same serpant like tattoo around his left forearm.

"Well, well, well," The leader sneered, stalking slowly toward the small blonde, "looky here, boys. Ain't this just the cutest little blonde you ever seen?"

Roxas leapt to his feet, forgetting all about his earlier fatigue. But before he had a chance to summon his weapon, he was quickly pinned against the brick wall, any escape route cut off as the larger male pressed against his body. Roxas struggled as the man took a hold of his chin and forced his gaze upward in order to meet his own.

"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doin' wanderin' around the streets at night. From the looka things, you ain't gotta place to stay. How 'bout the boys and me take ya back to our place, hm?"

_So someone was watching me._

Roxas merely growled and thrashed his head, trying to break free from the man's grasp. His meager attempts simply earned him a chorus of laughter from the three.

"Don't think you're gonna get away that easy," the leader purred, then bent down and pressed his chapped lips to Roxas' cheek. He pulled away, but only so so that his lips were a mear half an inch from the blonde's ear. "You're cute. It's been a while since I've had a little blonde like you to play with. You're gonna last me a good while."

A large hand slowly began trailing up and down Roxas' thigh. Panic instantly set in, and Roxas struggled desperately to flee from the unwanted touch.

"He's a feisty little thing idn't he?" the man on the right chuckled. Both just sat back and watched as their leader ran his tongue along the little blonde's exposed neck, patiently waiting their turn.

Roxas was on the verge of tears. He wanted to summon his blade and fight back with everything he had, but terror gripped him in it's powerful grasp, and forbid him from doing such a thing. If only he could remember how. Finally, something clicked inside the blonde, and for an instant he remembered everything.

The streets were filled with cries of agony as the leader thrashed about like a wounded animal, grasping his face. Roxas was in a state of confused shock. He had no idea what had occured in the last few seconds, only that the man threatening him was now in extreme agony from a large burn streaking across the right side of his face. Roxas screamed at himself to run, that he was free now, but his feet were rooted to the ground. All he could do was watch as the leader turned on him, pure fury and malice blazing in his red eyes.

The man grasped the collar of Roxas' shirt and thrust him violently into the side of the building. The force completely knocked the wind straight from the boy's lungs, and caused his vision to momentarily flash white.

"You fucking little bitch!" he spat, "I don't know how you did that, but I swear to god I'm gonna rip your fucking throat out, you piece a shit!" A fist immediately came into contact with Roxas' face, tearing a huge gash into his cheek. The other hand held him firmly in place as the little blonde spat the blood from his mouth and gasped for breath. From the corner of his eye, he watched as another fist was pulled back into striking position, and he prayed with all his might that the next blow not be directed at his stomach.

"HEY! What do you guys think you're doin'!"

All four turned their attention to a large, spiky haired male standing at the front of the alleyway. Bright blue eyes narrowed on the sight of the three males surrounding the young boy.

"Fuck off!" the leader snarled, "This little hoar ain't worth your time." His lackeys nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Zack's glare turned from the three, and caught in astonishment as he beheld the wounded blonde. Roxas was still coughing up blood from the earlier blow to the face, as well as from his recently reopened wound. The raven haired male's fury instantly increased ten fold.

"Let him go," he growled lowly, forcing a shiver up the three men's spines. His blue eyes had grown as hard as diamond, and were so sharp they seemed to peirce straight through the trio's souls.

"Or what?" the lackey on the left challenged idiotically, "There's three a us and only one a you! We ain't scared! Ain't that right, Alec?"

The leader, now introduced as Alec, quickly snapped out of his fear induced trance and smirked in amusement. "Heh, that's right. Piss off, guy, or d'ya want us to show you what color your insides are?"

Zack didn't even so much as bat an eyelash at the threat. Before any of the men could even blink, the ex-SOLDIER was on top of them. The fight was over before it even had a chance to start.

In a matter of seconds, the bodies of Alec and his two lackeys were collapsed in a bloody, unconscious heap on the ground. Zack stood over them triumphantly, not even having broken a sweat in the struggle. Not bothering to acknowledge the filth any further, he quickly scanned the alley for the injured blonde. He had to make sure the little guy was okay. After a few more seconds, Zack caught the sound of ragged breathing and followed it to a nearby dumpster. During the fight, Roxas had wedged himself before the garbage container and the brick wall, terrified that he might get caught in the cross-fire.

Zack knelt down and peered into the crevasse, finding two brilliant sapphire eyes staring wide-eyed at him. Blood dripped from his mouth and cheek, as well as the hole in his chest.

"Hey, it's alright now," Zack smiled sweetly, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible, and extended a helping hand. The little blonde immediately shied away from the offer, worming his way deeper into the hole. Zack frowned curiously at this, tilting his head slightly. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna help is all." He held out his hand further, only seeming to add to the boy's terror.

_Hmm, this isn't gonna be easy, _the older male thought, _but I gotta get him outta there. He's really hurt. If I don't do something he's gonna bleed to death._

"Come on, you need medical attention. I promise, I won't do anything to hurt you in any way. Trust me."

Those two words; those two simple little words were enough to completely calm the panicked boy. For some reason they affected him far more than he himself could understand. Slowly, but surely, Roxas reached out and took the offered hand. Zack grinned sweetly, and gently helped to pull the boy from his hiding place. However, almost as soon as he exited the crevass, an intense wave of dizziness swept over the little blonde and he collapsed in Zack's arms. The last thing he saw before the darkness over took him, was his beloved redhead staring down at him with brilliant emerald eyes, calling his name.

* * *

YAY, another chapter done!

I really hope you guys liked it. Please review! :3 I'd love to hear what you guys think of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Petchisms:

_"When I run, I like to pretend that dinosaurs are chasing me."_

_"Why does it smell like rain in here?" __**"Becasue it's raining, Petch"**_

I have decided I shall start every chapter with a Petchism (a selected quote from my EXTREMELY witty language arts teacher_) _because I needed to find a place to write all of these down for future generations to come.

And with that, on to the thanks! I'd like to give another super-special-awesome-chocolaty-fudge-filled-thank-you to EVERYONE that reviewed: PhoenixDash, CattyCoopster, Jennifer7073, and kingdomheartslover13. I LUV you all SSOOO much, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter (exclamation point)

* * *

Chapter 5

_"Damn it! Let me go you son of a bitch!"_

_Roxas snarled as he thrashed around in his restraints, blood spilling to the floor with each violent movement. The pain from his wounds was virtually unbearable, but he had to escape. He had to escape and find Sora._

_"Roxas, please! You have to calm down and LISTEN to me!" Axel was practically on his knees begging the little blonde. He had been forced to bound the boy for his own safety, but so far that plan was beginning to backfire. Roxas was practically a rabid animal, he could hardly get close without being cursed with every foul word the little guy knew and nearly having both his hands bitten off._

_"NO! Why the fuck should I listen to you! All of my memories, everything I thought was true, all of it turned out to be LIES! My friends, my home, LIES, all of it! And now you want me to believe your bullshit too? No way in HELL am I listening to you! So you can just go and fuck yourself!"_

_Tears of pain and hatred streamed from his puffy red eyes and onto his blood soaked pants. He wished for nothing greater than the redhead's demise, and hoped that his looks alone would be enough to tear the man to shreds. However, that was not the case. Axel only continued to gaze at him with agony filled emerald eyes._

_It wasn't supposed to be this way! He was supposed to save the little blonde, then the two of them were supposed to live together, free of the Organization and Kingdom Hearts. But now he couldn't even get touch him. And to make matters worse, if Roxas didn't allow Axel access to his body soon the key bearer would most certainly bleed to death at the rate he was tearing his body apart. The redhead was already becoming woozy from the pungent odor of the blood as it permeated the small room, and by the look of things Roxas was fairing no better._

_"Roxas," he pleaded once again, "Just give me a chance. You have to find something to believe in, otherwise what point is there in living? Please, just trust me."_

_Roxas was about to scream something out in retaliation, but something in the redhead's words stopped him._

**_He's right_**_, Roxas thought, **if I can't trust anyone...what point is there in living? But...what if he's just stringing me along like all the others? **_

_The keybearer's voice was far less harsh this time as he spoke again, yet it still held a level of weariness and uncertainty. "But how do I know you're right? How do I know you're telling the truth?"_

_Before he even had time to comprehend his own thoughts, Roxas was instantly taken aback as a pair of fiery lips met his own in a heated kiss. It was as if Axel was forcing all of his reasoning into this one simple action, and as far as he could tell, it seemed to be working. His elegant fingers delicately traced Roxas' silky smoothe porcelean cheeks until they found their way through a forest of slightly damp, yet still very soft, golden spikes._

_Roxas was completely overwhelmed by the other's actions. His body told him to fight off the offending intruder, yet something in the recesses of his mind were convincing him otherwise, and encouraged him to partake. The little blonde was all too eager to listen to his subconscious. With what little leeway he had, Roxas crushed his lips to Axel's, succeeding in deepening the kiss. He could feel the redhead's velvety tongue worm its way into his welcoming mouth, and with his own appendage battled with him. Axel tasted positively delectable, almost as sweet as his scent; firey with a hint of cinnamon. He remembered the flavor, as well as the scent. It was absolutely unmistakable._

_Axel pulled away, slowly, only allowing a few inches difference between the two. He gazed both hopefully and longingly into his former lover's slightly dazed sapphire eyes._

_"How about that?" he asked softly, barely reaching above a whisper, "Was that a lie?"_

_Still somewhat caught in the lust filled haze, Roxas nearly missed the other's question. A string of saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth, he slowly shook his head no. That had to be the most real thing the little blonde had ever experienced, at least as far as he could remember._

_"Ya see?" Axel smirked tenderly, then went about undoing the restraints around the boy's wrists. "As long as you're with me, nothing will be a lie. In time you'll recover all your real memories, the ones of us."_

_"I do...remember something," Roxas muttered, rubbing his wrists to get the circulation back._

_"Really? What?"_

_The little blonde turned his gaze to the floor, almost guiltily. "I remember...the two of us...eating ice cream together. But...I can't, AUGH!" _

_A sharp pain pierced Roxas' side, successfully cutting him off mid scentence. He doubled over clutching his blood soaked shirt, a look of pure agony etched into his features. The gash in his waist had nearly doubled in size from his struggling, and the third degree burns surrounding it did nothing to help the situation._

_The instant the cry left the little blonde's lips, Axel was instantly at his side. "Come on. We need to bandage those wounds."_

_Roxas could only nod and follow willingly as the redhead led him out of the room._

oOxoxOo

Angeal could literally feel his patience thinning as Zack made his thirty-eighth lap around the sofa. How in the Hell was he supposed to concentrate with all this pacing?

Just like clockwork, the younger male stopped, leaned his arms over the back of the couch, and whimpered, "Are you done yet?"

Angeal sighed heavily, trying his utmost not to blow up in his student's face. He took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten before casting a scolding glare onto the pup.

"Zack, I've already told you at least a dozen times, just wait. This is a fairly tedious process, especially since it's been a while since I've had to give medical treatment without any potions. It's a lot more complicated than it looks."

The younger male half whimpered, half sighed, resting his chin on his arms. His gaze dropped once agian to the unconscious blonde on the couch, mentally analyzing the severity of his wounds. They didn't seem to be too serious, but that didn't stop Zack from becoming overly concerned. The kid just looked so small and fragile, and the blood from his wounds only served to make him look more so.

Zack swallowed hard and forced his eyes away, turning them back to his mentor. "I know, it's just...well, look at him Angeal. He's just so...so breakable. Those guys could've seriously hurt 'im."

"He'll be all right, Zack," Angeal reassured, "Just calm down and take a seat until I'm done." He watched as the spiky haired puppy heaved an exasperated sigh and did as he was told, plopping down in the armchair a few feet away.

With a dismissive shake of the head the older man turned back to his patient, who was currently shifting in his sleep. Angeal had gotten a rather rude awakening at five in the morning, but when he spotted the beaten and bloodied boy draped in Zack's arms he was more than willing to give up a few hours of his sleep to help. The poor thing was drenched in blood and in a great deal of pain, but the one thing that troubled Angeal the most was that after he began working on him, he found that the child had somehow managed to become pregnant. He worried that the unborn life may have somehow been injured in the struggle, but alas lacked the technology to check and see.

The boy was dripping in sweat and panting heavily, occasionally uttering a soft whimper. He was obviously under a lot of stress, and one thing Angeal knew was that stress was not good for a pregnancy.

"I can understand why you're so worried for him," Angeal muttered in a far gentler tone. Zack's attention peaked once again with the unexpected subject change, and he gazed at his mentor with curious blue eyes. "He looks a lot like another little spiky haired blonde you used to hang around. What was his name again?"

"You know what his name is," Zack mumbled, turning away with a pout. The raven haired pup hated when Angeal tried to bring up his beloved. He knew there was no way they would ever be reunited, so why waist time thinking of the impossible? In Zack's mind, it was better to simply move on and leave the past where it belongs.

"Now how come you have time to bring that up, but whenever I ask you if you're done you always tell me to wait?"

"Because unlike you, my mind is able to focus on two things at once. It's called _multitasking_, something you wouldn't be familiar with." Angeal sniggered a bit as Zack's expression became one of offended shock before quickly returning to his original pout. _Such a puppy. _"Besides, it's not as though you'd be able to talk with him anyway. The kid sustained some pretty massive blood loss, he's going to be out for a while. But, other than that, I do believe I've finished."

Zack's somber expression instantly lit up, though a bit too much for his liking revealing more emotion to his mentor than he wanted to allow. Angeal chuckled, casually standing from the floor so the younger could take his place beside the unconscious blonde. Sky blue eyes gazed tenderly at the boy as Zack took in the sight of this 'mini-Cloud', cocking his head slightly to the side as if it would give him a better view. The boy's chest rose shakily and fell the same, still having difficulties from his newly reopened wound as well as when Alec had forcibly shoved him into the brick wall, bruising both his back and chest. His golden bangs plastered themselves to his forehead from the sweat, and quite a few of the honey locks were steraked with dried and drying blood. He really was a sight, and his swollen black and purple cheek didn't help.

"You sure they didn't do any serious damage?" Zack asked, turning back to the older male with concerned eyes.

Angeal shook his head, "Not too sure. Those thugs really did a number on him, and it didn't help that he had already been injured prior to the attack." Zack blinked a few times, indicating further explanation was required. "You see that laceration on his chest? Someone had already been treating that wound weeks ago, meaning he's been the victim of several attacks, not just tonight."

Zack turned his attention back to the blonde on the sofa, running his large fingers through the spikes. Roxas uttered a soft whimper in response, unconsciously moving his hand to his stomach. Ever so slowly a pair of eyelids gradually fluttered open, revealing two brilliant sapphire orbs under a haze of ebony lashes. The two men watched as Roxas gazed around the small living room, still half bound by the clutches of sleep.

The raven haired pup ginned wholly, happy to see the little guy back in the world of the living. "Hey there, buddy," he chirped softly, "how ya feelin'?"

Roxas blinked at the older male a few times, still dazed. "Axel?" He mouthed the word, unable to find his voice, then took hold of the other's shirt and and pulled himself closer to his redhead.

A deep blush painted itself across Zack's face as the little blonde snuggled close to him, nuzzling his face against his warm chest. "U-uh, A-Angeal," Zack stammered. Angeal simply laughed at his student's helplessness. Roxas heaved a sigh, and curled the rest of his body against Zack as well. The older male could feel the boy's warm, shuddered breath on his skin, as well as the soft, golden strands of hair tickle his bare flesh.

"I think you found yourself a friend," Angeal remarked with a sly smirk, a look that melted years from his face. "Should I leave you two alone, or...?"

"Shut up!" the puppy growled, careful not to disturb the dozing blonde.

In truth, Zack was enjoying this far more than he'd ever let Angeal know. The little blonde boy was so much like his Cloud in every way; the fluffy, honey golden hair that just seemed to defy gravity, the large, sky blue eyes that peered into his very soul, so similar, yet so different. Maybe this was fate? Maybe this was God's way of making it up to him after ripping the ex-SOLDIER from his home and life.

He turned back to his mentor, his aqua gaze holding confusion as well as a hint of bliss. "What should I do?" he uttered, still careful to keep his volume low. "He's got a death grip on my shirt."

"Well," Angeal grinned, still a bit too mischievous for his pupil's liking, "You could _try _to pull him off, but I doubt that would work, or you could take him back to your room. However, if you do choose the second option, I advise you don't try anything yet. He's still injured."

By this time Zack was fairly positive all the blood in his body had found its way to his face as he glared half heartedly at the other. "Oh, ha ha, very funny. Shouldn't you be asleep of somethin', old man?"

Angeal grinned playfully and patted the younger on the shoulder, "Night Zack."

"Night."

* * *

YAY! Another chapter over and done with. :3

I hope you guys liked my little treat. I felt is was about time I gave you another chunk of our dear little Roxy's life from before all this, and it'll be a few chapters before I decide to give you another one. We're gonna stay in the present for a while before going back and checking up on Axel and Roxas. But with everything I've given you so far, that still leaves some pretty important questions: Where is Axel? What happened to him? Why would he ever choose to leave his precious Roxas alone to fend for himself in the cold, cruel world? And if you think I'm going to tell you soon, be prepaired to be dissapointed. HA HA!

Just kidding, I love you all, and I intend to give you your answers in due time. But for now, just be patient and enjoy the ride :D

And as always PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Oh yeah, one more thing:

I think Imma go back and edit this a little later so prepair for this chapter to be reposted in a couple days. I would've done it now, but I feel as though I've ignored you guys for too long so I'll post it now AND THEN go back and edit. so...yeah...


	6. Chapter 6

OH MY GOD! I am so sorry it took so long to update, and I'm even more sorry for the fact that this story seems to be moving nowhere fast. However, I swear that things will finally start to get interesting in the next chapter.

Anyway, I really want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you all are the ones keeping this story going! kingdomheartslover13, PhoenixDash, CattyCoopster, Rocking Phillip, YAYanime, and Jennifer7073! I luv you all! Keep it up!

* * *

Chapter 6

When Roxas awoke he was overwhelmed by a warmth that seemed to envelope his entire body. It felt wonderful; he never wanted it to fade. The bed was warm and soft, and someone was holding him firmly yet not too forcefully against their chest. Their arms wrapped around his waist gently, the one draped over top his body rubbing their hand over his taut stomach. From the way his child was moving, he could tell the little one was enjoying it as much as he was. He didn't even have to open his eyes to tell the person beside him wasn't Axel, that much was obvious. Axel's chest wasn't nearly as broad, and Roxas could clearly feel the other's heart beating in their chest against his back. However, despite the fact that he didn't even know this person, he strangely found himself unable to pull away from the all too comforting body heat, and his body's need to be held so lovingly overwhelmed his sense of reason.

Their hand was laid firmly against his belly, delicately rubbing the small bump. There were so many times Roxas had wished Axel would do this, that the two of them could just lay like this, be an actual family. But that was only a silly fantasy that had been crushed long ago. If things had been that way, however, Roxas dreamed it would feel just like this.

The body behind him made a soft noise, and gently pulled the keybearer closer. Roxas instinctively allowed the action, nuzzling his head against the other's strong chin. His mind was in a fog right now, completely caught up in what reminded him of a drunken stupor.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach lurch and his hand flew to clasp over his mouth. He was still far from accepting the morning sickness as a normal part of being pregnant. In the few months he was alone he'd only ever been subject to this horrible event twice, mostly because the lack of food prevented him from eliminating any necessary nutrients from his system. However, once that changed and Zexion had put him on a regular diet, he'd been putting up with this disgusting phenomenon for the past two weeks.

Completely dismissing earlier feelings, Roxas now found himself struggling to free himself from the other's hold so he wouldn't end up puking over the both of them, but that was easier said than done. That man's grip was like a steel vice, and what's more he was still sound asleep! The disgusting acidic taste burned his throat, but he kept it down, instead whimpering pitifully as small tears streamed down his cheeks.

The sound roused the ex-SOLDIER from his peaceful slumber. With bleary cerulean eyes he glanced down at the squirming form lying next to him. Just like that, the realization of what he'd done struck him like a mallet to the head.

He released the little blonde and in doing so ended up rolling himself off the bed, landing to the floor with a loud bang. "Oh Gaia, I am SO SORRY!" he apologized frantically, "I didn't mean to end up falling asleep like that. I-I just, you looked like you'd be uncomfortable on the couch so I brought you to my room, and then I kinda figured out you were pregnant and I couldn't help myself and I guess I ended up somehow climbing in the bed with you, and…Gaia, you probly think I'm some sort of pedophile creek now don't you? I swear, I am so sorry!"

That man was talking so fast it was making Roxas dizzy. He could barely pick out two words let alone decipher all…what was that…two, three sentences? Anyway, he was still caught up in his predicament at the moment to really care. Unable to hold it any more, he flung himself to the side of the bed and let himself become reacquainted with last night's dinner.

Zack was snapped from his panic educed rant. A sympathetic frown graced his normally cheerful features as the poor kid puked his guts out all over his floor. He climbed back onto the bed and gently began rubbing the little blonde's small back in large, soothing circles. "You feelin okay?" he asked softly, "You want me to get you a glass of water, maybe?" In truth, Zack had no idea what he was doing, but he wanted to help anyway he could. He remembered the time Cloud got sick on one of their missions together. Sure, he wasn't pregnant, but he did spend most of the time hurling in bushes and behind trees. It wasn't a pleasant experience for either of them, but Zack did his best to help the little third class nonetheless.

To say Roxas was startled when the older man began rubbing his back would have been the understatement of the century. He could feel the concern as well as the awkward uncertainty palpable in his tone. The only person who had ever spoken so sincerely to him had been Axel, and even though Demyx and Zexion had both been there to rub his back during his daily bouts it had never been this soothing. Roxas could practically feel himself melting into the touch.

Just then, the door to the bedroom flew open, revealing a more irritated than worried Angeal. "What is going on in here?" the older male demanded. However, one look at the scene before him told him everything. He walked over to the bedside and found the young blonde sniffling to hold back the tears welling up in his big, sapphire eyes while a confused and worried Zack tried desperately to calm him down.

The younger SOLDIER flashed him a look that screamed 'help me, I have no idea what I'm doing'. "Zack, don't you go get a glass of water and a rag to clean this up with." Angeal's voice was much softer now as he took Zack's position on the bed in trying to comfort the young boy. The raven nodded dutifully, taking one last concerned glance at Roxas before hurrying out of the room.

The warm feeling of the previous events had worn out, leaving an overwhelming feeling of shame and fear to take its place. He'd thrown up all over Zack's floor in his moment of weakness, and now he was practically forcing them to clean up his mess because he was too pathetic to do it himself. Not only that, but now they were probably disgusted with him.

Oddly enough, he wasn't fearful of the fact that he was surrounded by strangers. Instead, he was terrified that they'd treat him like all the others had, like some repulsive beast that didn't deserve kindness.

Angeal could feel the poor child trembling under his touch. Well, he had perfect reason to. Waking up in a strange place with two weird men, then throwing up in front of them. Anyone would be traumatized by that.

"It's alright," the older man cooed as he continued to rub the boy's back, "I understand you must be scared. I'm Angeal, and the other man is my student, Zack, but you two have already been acquainted from what he told me. Would you mind telling me your name? If you'd like we can help to take you home. You were hurt last night, and it would make the two of us feel much better if we could help you."

Roxas looked up at the man with puffy azure eyes and tears streaking his pale cheeks, captivated by the sincerity in his gaze. He wondered if this is what it would be like to have a father. This man, Angeal, did seem like the fatherly type, but then again, Roxas wouldn't know anything about having parents. Regardless, the keybearer couldn't help the warm feeling building up inside him once again. He felt…he felt…safe, much more so than he had with Demyx and Zexion.

He sniffled again and futily tried to wipe the tears from his face with the back of his hand. He wanted to answer Angeal, he really did, but…he still couldn't find his voice to do so.

Angeal continued to stroke the blonde's back as he watched him start to cry again. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Roxas' eyes widened fearfully and he quickly shook his head no. The SOLDIER was taken aback by the unexpected response, but he quickly understood. "I see," he said softly, "You can't speak, can you?"

The keybearer's gaze dropped lifelessly to the bed as he sniffed again. He leaned his head against Angeal's chest and began to sob, clutching tightly against the fabric of his shirt. Again, Angeal was shocked by the unanticipated show of affection, but he quickly found himself embracing the child consolingly.

oOxoxOo

"So, what're we gonna do about him?" Zack whispered as the two watched the young boy nervously eat the breakfast Angeal had prepared after Zack had spectacularly failed in his attempt to cook. One should never let Zack near an open flame, especially when no one is around to monitor him.

Angeal sighed and leaned himself more comfortably against the doorframe. "First off, we should try to find out where he lives. He's still far too young to be out on his own, so I'm sure he has a home somewhere."

"But…what if that's not a place he _should _go back to? I mean, you said it yourself that he was already hurt and someone was treating the wounds, I found him on the streets in an alley getting beat up by thugs, and to top it off, he's pregnant. Maybe that's not the most fruitful place for him… Speaking of which, how do you suppose he got that way in the first place? He's obviously a guy. It's not everyday you see a pregnant guy wandering the streets."

"I don't know Zack," he replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "maybe, he had a sex change. I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready. But for now, let's concentrate on helping him."

Roxas poked at the small pile of eggs with his fork. He wasn't really hungry, especially after the events that took place earlier. But they had gone through all the trouble to cook him breakfast, and the way the baby was making a fuss he could tell that the little guy was hungry.

He huffed a sigh and glanced over at the scorch mark beside the stove. It had been funny watching Zack struggle to figure out how the stove worked while Angeal cleaned up the mess in the bedroom. The poor guy nearly burned down the house. Thankfully Angeal had come to the rescue with the fire extinguisher and had escorted the befuddled raven out of the kitchen. With all the time he spent with Axel, Roxas knew the importance of having an extinguisher in every room of the house. From the look of things though, Zack was more of an 'accidental' pyro rather than a devoted arsonist.

The little keybearer could feel the eyes on him, but he made no move to meet their gaze. The whole situation was still awkward enough after everything that happened. He would rather prefer to pretend he was alone rather than adding fuel the already gauche atmosphere.

He turned back to his eggs, giving the fluffy yellow food another poke for good measure. Just then, Roxas jumped as something touched his shoulder nearly making him fall out of the chair.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry," Zack apologized swiftly, catching the startled boy before he wound up on the floor, "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just gonna ask if you, maybe, wanted something else to eat besides eggs. Man, I'm just a klutz this morning, aren't I? First the fire and now this, I think I need to be detained." He smiled down at Roxas, nervously running his hand through the back of his spiky black hair.

As Roxas watched him, the word _idiot _popped into his head. However, it wasn't alone. There was one more word right along side it, one he hadn't found himself attaching to the first word in a long, long time. _Adorable _idiot.

The instant Roxas caught himself in his thoughts, a deep blush painted itself across his cheek and he quickly looked away. What was he thinking? Zack wasn't 'adorable' by any means, he couldn't be. They just met! He hadn't even thought of Axel that way until he recovered at least a third of the memories of him, and even then it was rare the thought entered his mind. Roxas shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. No, Zack was still a stranger no matter how nice he seemed. He would NOT think of him that way.

Zack watched curiously as the young boy's face turned from pure embarrassment, to sudden realization, to confusion, then finally to sheer determination. He could only wonder what the little guy was thinking. The raven was snapped from his musings as Roxas turned back to him, looking him straight in the eye with that same unwavering purpose. There was only one thing Zack could do to respond to a look like that. The man broke out into laughter, holding his sides and practically rolling on the floor. He could sense the expression on the blonde's face change back into a sort of puzzled embarrassment, but he couldn't help himself. With that one look, every single aspect of the kid had become %100 Cloud, right down to the last detail. It was just too hilarious.

Roxas watched as tears streamed from the older man's eyes from the force of his laughter. After a moment, the keybearer's perplexed features, once again, became bright red and he turned away in a pout.

_He's laughing at me, _he exclaimed to himself, _He's actually laughing at me! Forget 'nice' and even 'adorable', this guy's a jerk._

"I-I'm sorry," the SOLDIER forced out through his bout of laughter, "It's-It's just, that was so f-funny." He took a deep breath and composed himself, grinning widely as he gently mussed the boy's hair. "I'm sorry. You reminded me of someone I knew just then. I couldn't help myself."

Roxas turned his glare back up to the older male, still pouting. However, the word _adorable _stuck in his mind again as he looked at the man smiling at him, and he couldn't help it either as his glare softened. He couldn't stay mad at something like that.

Zack wiped a stray tear from his eye and took a seat beside the young blonde. "So, back to my original question. Um, you want something else to eat? You haven't really touched your food. I'm sure the little guy…uh, girl is hungry." The sheepish grin reappeared on Zack's face as well as the blush on Roxas'.

The little blonde immediately turned his gaze away, instead having it land onto his now cold plate of eggs. He could feel his stomach starting to gnaw at him as well as the little one inside him fussing, but he still couldn't bring himself to find the food appealing. What he really wanted right now was some peanut butter, peanut butter and sea salt ice cream.

He brought his gaze back up to the older man, an almost pleading look in his deep blue eyes. The raven gave the young boy a sympathetic and thoughtful frown. "Maybe if you had something to write on…" he mused, more to himself than to Roxas. Zack glanced around the kitchen, 'ah'-ing when he spotted a pack of sticky notes on the messy counter. He grabbed it, as well as a blue pen and handed it to the young mother. "There, now you can talk to us."

Roxas stared up at the older man's ebullient smile, then down at the notes and pen given to him. He didn't really know what to do, but after a moment he hesitantly began scribbling on the first note. As he looked it back over, he winced at the horrible penmanship. It had been years since he had actually hand written something. Sure, Axel had told him he had kept a journal in the Organization, but that didn't exactly matter much with his lack of memory.

Sighing, he handed the note pad back to the ex-SOLDIER. Zack happily took it and read what he had written. _Peanut butter? _was all that had been written on the sticky note.

"You want peanut butter?" Roxas wasn't really sure if that had been a rhetorical question or not, but the raven didn't look up for a response so he was guessing it had. Zack pulled his head up, glancing around the kitchen, "I…think we might have some around here somewhere. Is a sandwich okay?"

The little blonde's face instantly lit up in a brilliant smile, the first one he'd willingly let someone see in months. He eagerly shook his head yes. Zack was taken aback for a moment by how beautiful the boy's smile was, but he quickly returned it with his own.

"Alright then. You just sit here and I'll fix it for you." Roxas cast the raven a skeptical look, to which Zack laughed heartedly. "Don't worry, as long as it doesn't require using that damned stove I'm just fine when it comes to cooking. Oh, but one more thing…" The little blonde turned back up, tilting his head to the side. "Since we've finally got a way to communicate, would you mind telling me your name? It would make my life so much easier."

Roxas blinked, but eventually offered a soft smile and took the sticky notes back. After a moment he handed the pad back to Zack.

"Roxas, huh?" the ex-SOLDIER smiled and offered his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Roxas."

* * *

Aw, Zack and Roxas finally get a proper introduction. Stay tuned for next chapter. Look forward to some overly protective Zexion/Demyx, and Zack get a little surprise he may or may not exactly be too fond of. :P

Now please, **REVIEW. **Your reviews sustain me and give me meaning. The more you review the faster I update. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

YAY! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long, I was kinda focused on another of my stories. Anyway, I happen to like this chapter a lot. It's really cute ^-^

Of course, I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter: Jennifer7073, i danse, Rocking Phillip, kingdomheartslover13, and YAYanime. Thank you guys so much, I loves you all, sooo much.

* * *

Chapter 7

Roxas shivered, his azure eyes pulling open with a rather extreme amount of effort. The room was still dark, it must still be early. With a small yawn, he sat himself up; rubbing his bleary eyes only to find his face had been streaked with tears. Another horrible dream; the organization chasing him, Riku trying to kill him…Axel. He quickly shook his head in an attempt to dismiss the heart wrenching thoughts.

It had been two days since he'd awoken in Angeal's house, and this was the second night he'd had the same dream. The little keybearer quietly shuffled out from under the thick covers of Zack's bed and headed out toward the living room. Zack had been insistent on letting Roxas have his bed while he was here, and opted on sleeping on the sofa. Careful not to make a sound, Roxas tiptoed around the corner and into the living room, finding the much-too-large-for-that-tiny-couch ex-SOLDIER snoring peacefully. He snuck over, taking one look at Zack's rather innocent looking sleeping face before doing everything he could to snuggle next to him without falling off. With the nightmares, the pregnant blonde had also developed a habit of seeking out Zack and sleeping beside the raven.

The instant Zack felt the warm body heat touch his skin he awoke, sighing softly as he saw Roxas desperately trying to wedge himself into the tiny space between Zack's body and the edge of the sofa. He wrapped his arm gently around the boy's back to keep him from falling as he sat up. Roxas could only blink up at him in his drowsy stupor, allowing the older man to lift his body onto his lap. The blonde really was very small compared to Zack, making the teen look little over twelve.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" the raven whispered amidst a yawn. Roxas nodded lazily. Zack sighed and stood, "You know, one of these times I'm not gonna wake up right away and you're gonna fall. Now what would you do if the baby got hurt?" He was still too tired to give a real scolding, but he did know how much Roxas cared for his unborn child and was determined to keep the two of them safe.

Roxas gave no answer, instead yawning and resting his head against Zack's chest. He liked the sound of the older man's heartbeat, almost as much as his child's. It was so strong, so…real, he never wanted to pull away.

Everything was still so confusing. Even though his mind screamed at him that what he was doing was wrong, that strangers were meant to be feared, he couldn't bring himself to be scared of the older man. He still held a respectable amount of fear for Angeal, but Zack was an entirely different matter in and of itself. His mind and body were at constant war with one another, the logical side ordering him to stay away from these people while his body cried out for the love it had been deprived of for so long. Often his body would win out just like tonight, allowing him to get close to Zack in ways he'd never imagined himself doing to anyone other than Axel. He'd willingly fall asleep beside the raven, offer smiles whenever he was happy, even cling to him when the two were in the same room.

However, there were the times his mind would be victorious, serving to greatly confuse the SOLDIER. When he'd smile, Roxas would become forlorn and stare at the floor. When he'd go to muss his hair or give him a pat on the shoulder, the young blonde would shy away from his touch. Roxas had never allowed him to feel the baby again, even when he was in an affectionate mood. While the two slept in the same room, Roxas would lay his hand over his belly to prevent Zack access. He'd realized he'd been careless the night he was injured, but he wouldn't let that happen again.

The constant struggle between body and mind was utterly horrible. He had never had to deal with this before, always having been terrified to let anyone within twenty feet of him. Now he had someone that he felt with all his body and soul he could trust, but unlike Axel, he didn't have memories of this man from before so he had no idea if he _could_ show him that level of trust that he had with his redhead long ago. Thinking about it only made him tired and sick, so he simply allowed himself to go along with whomever, be it his body or mind, was in control at the time. Perhaps eventually he'd be able to differentiate between what he wanted and what he _needed_.

Though it was difficult, Roxas believed that he'd be leaving far before anything got too complicated. He would have to hit the road again before long if he wanted to find a place to stay until it was time to go back to Demyx and Zexion.

As the two once again entered Zack's room, the older raven sat Roxas onto the bed and covered him with the blanket. "You need to stay here. I'll lie down with you until you fall asleep, but I need to go back to the living room. If Angeal finds me sleeping in here with you again he'll never let me hear the end of it."

The little blonde only responded with another yawn, hunkering back down beneath the bedspread. He didn't care, as long as Zack was there as he fell asleep. With another sigh and a yawn Zack gave in and curled up beside the young keybearer who instantaneously snuggled beside him, clinging to his nightshirt with something of a death grip. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to move for quite some time, the ex-SOLDIER smiled warmly and gently wrapped his arms around Roxas' thin frame.

oOxoxOo

Zack had ended up falling asleep in the bed beside Roxas again, and for it, had to sit through a scolding/mocking lecture from his teacher. Half the time he couldn't tell whether the old man was laughing at him or chiding him, all the while Roxas sat on the sofa, turning back and forth from Angeal to Zack. The raven couldn't help but wonder if the little guy was laughing at him too.

"Alright Roxas," Angeal said softly, taking a seat beside the young boy on the couch, "You've been with us a few days now, and I'm glad your able to trust us so well. However, sooner or later we're going to have to contact your family. Even if the environment there isn't the best for you and the baby, we'll still need to get the proper information to get you the care you need."

Roxas shifted nervously in his seat on the couch, a slight sadness just barely making itself known in those deep, sapphire orbs. Of course he wouldn't be able to stay there. He was a burden and an annoyance to everyone he came in contact with. It was only a matter of time before he would be kicked onto the streets again. This was even true with Demyx and Zexion. With their new baby on the way, there would be no room for the young blonde at their house. They too would eventually kick him out.

Both Zack and Angeal caught the forlorn feeling deep within the pools of blue, and the last thing either of them wanted was to see the boy saddened after all he had been through.

The raven haired pup forced a small smile, one that held more sympathy and didn't quite reach his mako colored eyes, and placed a large hand gently on the younger's back. Roxas jumped a little at the touch, snapped from his musings and brought his gaze upward with large, azure eyes. "Hey, it's okay," he said sweetly, his voice gentle and smooth, "If your scared, or if you don't have anywhere to go you can always stay here with us as long as you'd like. There's an extra room in the back. We mostly just use it for storage, but we can clean it out for you. Angeal and I would both be happy if you stayed, right Angeal? … Angeal?"

Zack and Roxas glanced around, finding the older man had vanished from the room completely. It seemed the first class had a habit of doing this, one that became rather annoying to the raven.

"Now where the hell'd he go?" the larger man huffed as he stood. Roxas did the same, but understandably had a bit more difficulty.

As of yesterday he had entered his fourth month of the pregnancy. Sure he was still pretty small, but that didn't change the fact that the baby had grown a lot more since the night he ran from the World That Never Was. Not only that, but his still healing wounds didn't appreciate the movement either. He winced, unconsciously making a small noise as he cradled an arm to his throbbing chest.

Zack was quick to help the keybearer, supporting the boy's back while leaning him against his own body for balance. This had become second nature during missions when his men were wounded, though he made sure to be much more delicate with the fragile blonde. "You okay?" he asked.

Roxas turned his gaze to the floor and nodded slightly, making Zack's sweet smile turn to a thoughtful frown. _He's in one of his moods again, _he sighed internally, more in disappointment rather than annoyance, _I wish I could help, but it's pretty obvious after what he went through, he's not gonna trust a couple of strangers so easily. Maybe my offer made him a little nervous too._

Slowly, the two made their way into the kitchen and found Angeal rummaging through one of the drawers. "I know I put it around here somewhere," he mumbled to himself, seemingly unaware of the others' presence as he continued to scavenge through the kitchen.

"Um, Angeal?" Zack started, but was quickly cut off by an 'Ah Ha'!

A wide grin was spread over the older man's strong features as he held a slip of paper in the air. Both Roxas and Zack tilted their heads to the side and shot each other a confused glance. "Zack, do you remember Director Lazard?"

The pair of mako blue eyes went wide. "Yeah! Of course I do!" he exclaimed. A huge childlike smile had appeared on Zack's face, and he looked ready to hop up and down. "Is he here in the city?"

_I think I'm still the only one confused, _Roxas thought as he watched the raven haired puppy light up with his teacher's words. He laid his hand over his tummy and felt the baby move in response. _Sorry, I mean __**we're **__the only one's still confused, _he corrected happily.

"Yeah, he's in the city," Angeal continued, "He was my roommate here before you, but now he has his own apartment across town. I have his address here, and I believe he may be able to help Roxas a little in case he decides not to go home."

At this, Zack's expression dropped a little, "But, he'd still be staying with us, right?"

A small blush instantly appeared on Roxas' face at the SOLDIER's words. _I guess he really does want us to stay. _Even if he felt did a little like a giddy schoolgirl, he couldn't help the shy smile that appeared on his face. Neither Zack nor Angeal would ever know how much that simple question meant to him.

Though Roxas had done a pretty good job hiding behind his hand, Angeal still managed to catch the adorable little smile that brightened his face, only fueling his own grin. "Yes Zack," he chuckled, "he'll still be staying with us." Zack sighed, clearly relived, which only made Roxas' smile bigger. "Now, you both can probably head down there today. I would go with you, but I need to work today. I'll give him a call and let him know you're coming. You can handle this, right Zack?"

The ex-SOLDIER gave an official military salute, counterbalancing the goofy grin plastered on his face. "Yup! You can count on me, Angeal! … But, um…"

"What is it?" Angeal sighed. Of course there was going to be something, there was always something with Zack.

"Um, uh, I think we might have to give Roxas a little makeover," he smiled sheepishly, running his hand over the back of his spikes. The soft little blush instantly flushed into a deep red, and Roxas' eyes went wide. "I mean, you don't look bad or anything, but…"

Roxas didn't need to be told; he knew what the older male was getting at, and by the look of things, Angeal agreed. Even though it was still pretty small, Roxas had a nice little round belly that stuck out beneath his shirt. It was roughly the size of a cantaloupe and was already pretty hard to hide.

Self consciously, the little blonde placed his other hand over his bump as well and turned his gaze to the floor. The little one began to squirm furiously, almost as if insulted about being spoken of in such a way. _It's okay, _he thought, _maybe they'll just give me a big shirt or something. It won't be that bad._

oOxoxOo

One makeover later and Roxas was really starting to regret wanting to stay here. His cheeks had pretty much been permanently dyed red and he refused to look in the mirror, or at anyone in the room for that matter.

Zack huffed a sigh, then grinned at his handy work. Angeal seemed to be looking over the finished product as well, making sure they didn't miss any details. However, neither of them could complain about the results. They never imagined they would actually be so good at something like this, but Zack had Aerith to thank for that.

"Wow, Roxas," Zack continued to smile widely, unable to help the chuckles that snuck past his words, "You really do make a pretty girl. We gotta remember to thank the neighbor later for letting us borrow some of her clothes, and the makeup was a pretty nice bonus too!"

The young boy whimpered, and tried to hide his face beneath his bangs. He was adorned in a short blue dress that accentuated his slender features, along with some rather uncomfortable small heels that he desperately wanted to take off. His face had a nice thin coating of makeup, just some rouge here and there, some dark blue eye shadow and cherry red lipstick that tasted funny. The fluffy blonde spikes atop his head had been straightened some, but still pretty much retained their antigravity properties, though looking more feminine. Even though all of this was torture for the young boy, none of that even came close to the fact that they had made him wear fake breasts as well. He'd rather go out and have people stare at him for being a pregnant boy than going out like this! This was just wrong!

"Roxas, you look fine," Angeal reassured before heading to the door, "Alright, I'll be back around five. I've called Lazard so now all you need to do is get there without driving off a cliff."

Zack smirked, "Hey, my driving skills aren't that bad." With a dismissive shake of the head, Angeal was out the door. The raven turned back to Roxas, still finding the boy trying to hide behind his hair. He set a comforting hand on his shoulder, and smiled sweetly at the keybearer, "Come on, this isn't so bad. You look really cute, I mean, not that you don't usually look cute. I mean!…ugh, I'm probably making things worse, aren't I? You really do look fine. I'm sure you'll blend right into a crowd, no problem."

After listening to Zack's rant, Roxas did feel surprisingly better. He guessed he'd be able to survive a car trip down to the city, although it he didn't think he'd ever actually ridden in a car before. There were times he rode the train to the beach, but never a car.

Though stumbling a bit on the first try, Roxas eventually followed Zack outside and hesitantly into the passenger seat of his big teal pickup. He watched as Zack mechanically fastened his seatbelt and turned on the car, then awkwardly attempted to do the same. First he couldn't even find the darn thing, then he couldn't find a comfortable way to strap it over his belly, but he finally figured it out after they started down the road. It was a little bumpy, but Roxas found it was pretty much the same as the train in Twilight Town.

The first few minutes were quiet, but comfortably so. Roxas stared in interest out the window, his eyes constantly darting over the scenery as it passed by, his hand rested comfortably atop his belly. This was such a new experience, he'd never done anything like this before, nor had he ever been to such a large, lively city. He barely noticed when Zack tried to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, I've been wondering…" Roxas' head popped up from the window as the older man began to talk. "You know that night we met? Well, I saw how you used that firaga spell on that jackass Alec. I haven't really been around here long, but so far I haven't met anyone else besides Angeal and myself who can do that. You're not originally from this world, are you?"

The young blonde was taken aback at first. No one had ever asked him that before, not even on missions…at least, he thought no one had asked. Sections of his memory from the Organization were still fuzzy if not entirely non-existent. When Zack glanced over for a response he reluctantly nodded.

"Heh, I knew it. Me and Angeal aren't either, and neither is this guy we're about to see, Director Lazard. We're all from a world called Gaia. It isn't as nice as this place, but it was home." The young blonde noticed the nostalgic look in his aqua eyes, as well as the distinct feel in his tone as he spoke. He wanted to ask for more, to hear the rest of the older man's tale, but as always he couldn't find his voice. "Ugh, oh no." Roxas glanced back up to find an irritated frown had replaced the nostalgia. "It's only a couple blocks, but at this rate we'll be sitting here for hours. Would you be opposed to walking the rest of the way?" The keybearer blinked a bit and shook his head no. He could handle that, couldn't he?

The answer was no, no he could not. After only half a block, the shoes had done a number on his sore feet, he'd bumped into at least four different people on the crowded sidewalk, and had gotten a medley of catcalls from a group of drunken construction workers. Maybe waiting an hour in the car would've been better.

By the time they had reached the first cross walk, Roxas already had a death grip on Zack's shirt, walking so close to the raven they almost tripped several times.

"Hey, it's okay," Zack smiled warmly as they waited for the light to turn, "The city is pretty intimidating the first time, but it's not all bad. You'll see."

A couple of older women crooned at the sight, both smiling. "He's right dear," the first one reassured, placing a soothing hand on Roxas' shoulder. He immediately tried to shy away, huddling closer to the ex-SOLDIER. "The city can be a little scary at first. It's good you have your husband there to comfort you."

Both Zack and Roxas flushed a dark red when he heard the word 'husband'. Roxas immediately wanted to retort, but before he could even try to find his voice again, Zack was pulling him along across the street. When they reached the other side, the two women waved them off and went their separate ways, offering a, 'congratulations dearie on the baby'.

"See," Zack grinned, gently mussing the blonde's golden spikes, "Even complete strangers can be very nice, even if it is in an odd way." Roxas smiled softly and leaned his head against Zack's side. He knew all too well how kind strangers could be and the proof was standing right beside him.

After another torturous block, they finally reached a rather ritzy apartment complex. "Looks like this is it. Shall we?" The little blonde nodded, and obediently followed the older man into the building.

They wandered through the barren hallways for what seemed like an eternity before finally stumbling upon the right room. Roxas nervously took his place clinging to Zack as he began rapping on the door. After a moment, the lock clicked and tall man appeared, his light blonde hair hanging loosely around his face. He looked like some sort of CEO, or something official like that.

"Hello Zack," the man greeted politely, "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Zack grinned and ran his hand over the back of his raven mane, "Yeah, a really long time. It's nice to see you again Director."

The man gave a dismissive wave of his hand, "No, no, I'm not your boss anymore Zack, just Lazard is fine." His gaze drifted down until it landed on the hiding boy, his smile instantly becoming warm and comforting. "And this must be Roxas. Angeal told me about you, but I was expecting a boy not a pretty little girl."

A small blush dusted over the ex-SOLDIER's cheeks, "Uh, actually, Lazard, Roxas is a boy. We just dressed him like this so we could get through the city without drawing attention."

_Yeah, a lotta good that did, _Roxas grumbled, remembering the cat calls and the old women.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please, why don't the both of you come in. I'm sure you'd like to sit down, Roxas." Lazard held the door for the two and bowed respectively as they entered his home.

Roxas gazed in amazement as he gazed around the apartment. It was at least twice the size of Angeal's house, pretty much all furnature and appliances a pure white that made everything seem elegant. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful home. He didn't even noticed as he was being dragged over to the sofa behind the others.

"So," Lazard began after he took the seat opposite Zack and Roxas, "I can see Angeal wasn't kidding about the pregnancy. If I'm not being too much of a pest, might I ask how far along you are."

"Um, four months yesterday," Zack happily answered for the young boy, "Sorry, he's not big on talking." The blonde nervously turned his eyes to the floor, his porcelean cheeks turning pink.

"That's quite alright. I figured it was somewhere around there. Now then, Angeal asked me if I would be able to provide you with a little extra funding each month to help support Roxas, since the both of you don't make near the money to care for a newborn."

Zack blinked in surprise, and quickly waved his hands dismissively. "Really, he asked for that? Angeal's such a kidder, you don't need to do that. I'll just get another job, and-."

"But of course I said yes."

The raven quickly ceased his rant and gave the man a disbelieving look, "Seriously?"

"Of course. I'd never make either of you struggle like that when I can easily provide the funding for you. I've made a pretty successful living here as well, and I have cash to spare. That and I would never turn down such a request. After I heard what happened to the boy I nearly cried. I want to do everything I can to help both you and the little one, Roxas."

A small smile appeared on the boy's face. How lucky had he been to find so many kind people in this world who wanted to help him? It was surely a miracle.

oOxoxOo

Demyx sighed as he continued to stroll down the heavily populated streets. It had been days since the little guy took off, but now the sandy blonde could see why he hadn't found him yet. There were so many damn people wandering around, he could be right there and Demyx wouldn't even see him.

He heaved a sigh and forged onward. Zexion wouldn't let him come home until Roxas was found, and he was definitely enforcing that rule. There was nothing that scared Demyx more than a pregnant and angry Zexion.

_Come on, kid, where are you?_

oOxoxOo

Roxas smiled happily as he and Zack sat at an outdoor table of a little café. They spent nearly an hour thanking Lazard for the money, nearly a thousand dollar check. The older man insisted it was no trouble and offered them to visit any time they were in the neighborhood.

Zack didn't feel entirely like going straight home, so he suggested on stopping somewhere to eat. Even though Roxas desperately wanted to get out of his outfit, his stomach and the baby agreed with Zack. Now the two were sitting contently in the sunshine waiting for their food to arrive.

"Hm," Zack wondered aloud, "I wonder what's taking so long. There's hardly any people here." The little blonde watched curiously as he stood from his seat and headed to the door, "I'm gonna go check real fast."

Roxas heaved a sigh and began playing with his fork. He didn't want to be left alone, but he didn't want to follow after him either with these uncomfortable shoes.

"Roxas?"

The keybearer jumped at the sound of his name, but more so at the familiar tone. He swallowed hard, and shakily turned around in his chair. A few feet away, Demyx stood grinning widely as if he'd just one the lottery.

"Roxas, it is you!" he exclaimed, running up to the boy and embracing him tightly, "Geez, almost didn't recognize you in that getup. Come on, Zexy's been worried sick about you. Let's go home and into bed, you still shouldn't be up and around."

He tugged on the boy's wrist, but was startled when he protested. Roxas shook his head vigorously and pulled back. Demyx huffed, "Come on, Rox. I know you don't want to be around us, but you need to come home. We're the only ones around here who can help you. You can't trust humans, especially not with things like this."

Roxas shook his head again and grabbed hold of the table with his free hand, thankful it was bolted to the ground. He couldn't go back, not after Zack and Angeal had done so much to allow him to stay. Not only that, but if he went back with them now, Lazard's kindness would've gone to waste as well.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

Both Roxas and Demyx looked up to see a glaring Zack standing in the doorway of the restaurant. The little blonde's eyes had welled up in tears, and he pleaded silently with the raven not to let the sandy blonde take him away. He opened his mouth, his lips only slightly parted and trembling. Then, in a small whimper, he called out, "Zack."

* * *

Yay, another chapter! Our little Roxy finally spoke, and let me say this, he makes a very pretty girl!

Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW** I love you all, and want to hear what you think of the story. Your reviews are the fuel that keeps me going, and the reason I update. A lot of reviews means a faster update!


End file.
